The present invention broadly relates to scent diffusion. Specifically, the present invention is a Ceiling Fan Air Freshener Diffusion Device. Art pertinent to the subject matter of the present invention can be found in U.S. Patent Class 422, Subclasscs 124 and 125 and Class 416 Subclass 5.
As one skilled in the art would expect numerous patents have been issued on ceiling fan related inventions. Many devices have been patented which are attached to the blades of a ceiling fan. An air filter disposed on the blades of a ceiling fan is disclosed in McKnight, U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,573. Teal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,213, discloses a set of electric resistance heaters mounted in a set of fan blades in conjunction with louvers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,765, issued to Baxter, discloses an air Freshener adapted to be hooked on the blades of a ceiling fan.
An electric heater disposed in the base of a ceiling fan, against the ceiling, is disclosed in Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,126. Monrose, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,825, discloses an electric heater mounted to the hub of a ceiling fan. extending below the fan.
Several patents assigned to S. C. Johnson & Son, Inc. deal with electrically heated air fresheners. Weyenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,001, discloses packaging for controlled release of a volatile scent. Martens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,606, discloses a tamper resistant container for air freshener cartridges. Van Lit, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,781 speaks to an electrically heated vapor dispenser.
Finally, Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,670, discloses a mesh potpourri holder intended to be suspended from the hub of a ceiling fan.
The prior art fails to disclose a heat activated scent diffusion device intended to be incorporated with a ceiling fan.
Hence, it is desirous to provide a ceiling fan air freshener diffusion device which uses heat electrically generated or heat produced by the fan or associated lights as a by-product to release a volatile scent to be defused by air circulated by the ceiling fan or ambient air currents.